Once Brothers, Always Brothers
by lunatichuganomics
Summary: Not being able to wonder why anymore, Roman Reigns confronts Seth on why he stabbed his brothers in the back last year. Seth's reasoning doesn't exactly surprise him. Because he finds out something he always knew...once brothers, always brothers.


**A/N: Hi guys! Melly here! So, um, this is a Rolleigns oneshot. I ship them extremely hard, I love them to pieces, and they are my bromance OTP. I'm not sure why. I've never really had a slash ship before. But I guess that there's a first time for everything, right? Anyway, this is something I've had on my laptop since March, and now I've decided to post it! It takes place after the brutal attack Randy had hit Seth with back in March on the night of Raw. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Once Brothers, Always Brothers**

The sounds of the steel chair connecting with Seth Rollins back for the third time made everyone cringe. Even the fans who had quickly grown to hate the two-toned Superstar cringed because that's how painful it sounded.

Dean Ambrose shook his head. He was standing backstage next to his best friend Roman Reigns. "Why are you flinching? The backstabber is getting what he deserves right now," he said.

"That may be true, but man, that hurts. You can hear it, and you can see the look of pain on his face."

"Are you telling me that you feel bad for him?" Dean asked, tilting his head to one side. "Because I don't."

"I don't know," Roman quietly responded as he continued to stare at the screen. The Samoan watched as Randy Orton gave an RKO to Seth on top of the announce table. He knew for sure that Seth would be sore, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel bad for the highflyer. But Roman was also a sympathetic person.

His grey eyes watched as Seth had been placed on a stretcher. He of course knew that it was all for storyline purposes, but he couldn't help but watch nonetheless.

After the cameras had finally stopped filming, that was when Seth had limped his way backstage. The Iowa native avoided eye contact with all people. He figured that they were thinking the same thing anyway.

He got what he deserved.

All he wanted to do was go to the hotel where most of the Superstars would be staying for the night, get his room and crash. He was very glad to hear that he had been given the rest of the week off. Mostly so they could sell the storyline even farther.

Half an hour later, Rollins was finally showered, and about as comfortable as he was going to get. His back and midsection was what bothered him the most. Even after a hot shower, the pain still lingered around.

The highflyer took a final look around his locker room before throwing his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the parking lot. He threw his bag into the trunk of his black rental car he was currently using, and then he went to unlock the driver side door.

Just as he was going to open it, the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in months had caused him to freeze for a second.

"Seth."

Rollins slowly turned around to face Roman. "Hey Ro," he quietly greeted, unsure of what else he could say.

"Are you alright?" The large Samoan asked, getting straight to the point.

Nodding, Seth cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing we aren't trained for, or used to." He said, lazily shrugging one shoulder.

"Let me give you a ride back to the hotel. There's something else I need to ask you anyway," Roman told Seth as he walked over to the small car.

"Sure," Seth agreed, knowing that there was no point in arguing you with Roman, and he quickly made his way over to the passenger side of the car instead.

* * *

The drive to the hotel was quiet. The two men who used to refer to themselves as brothers made their way to the fourth floor to where Seth's hotel room was. Seth walked in first as the large Samoan followed the younger wrestler inside.

The two-toned wrestler walked over to fridge, and pulled out a beer before handing it to Roman, and then taking one out for himself. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Seth questioned, pulling his shirt over his head. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from whimpering in pain.

The cotton fabric ended up sticking to his skin do to the combination of cuts, welts, and dried up blood. Roman's eyes had taken notice instantly. "Shit, Seth. You said you were fine. I should've known you were lying. You always look at anything other than the person you're talking to when you lie." He sighed softly as he set down his beer.

He walked into the bathroom, and then returned a moment later with a cool washcloth. "I wasn't lying," Seth mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Roman as he tossed his shirt aside carelessly.

"You're lying again," Roman quietly pointed out. He stepped forward, reaching out as he gently started to clean off one of the cuts. "Did you forget how close we used to be?" Roman quietly asked Rollins. "We used to be best friends."

"Used to be until I threw it all away," Seth sighed heavily, the feeling of guilt clear as day in his voice. "There's not a day that goes by where it doesn't cross my mind," he murmured, stepping away from Roman as the Iowa native took a seat at the end of the bed, placing his face into his hands.

He felt the bed sink slightly as the large Samoan sat beside him. He couldn't help but to jump when Roman gently rested his hand upon his shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Roman raked a hand through his hair as heavy sigh left his lips. "You don't have to be so jumpy, Seth. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

The two-toned man nodded his head. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I just want to know why you did it. I want to know why you turned on Dean and I. No matter how hard I try, I can't figure it out. Believe me when I tell you that I have tried to figure it out for months," Roman explained.

The room fell silent for a what seemed like forever, but was in reality was only a few minutes. "I don't know why the hell I did it, Rome." He said quietly, shaking his head, pulling at his hair as he groaned out of frustration. He knew that this conversation was going to happen eventually, and he wished that it it could be something he could avoid, but he knew that wasn't the case.

"When Hunter came to me and told me that he wanted to turn me heel, that he wanted _me_ to be the reason The Shield broke up, I immediately told him no, and shut him down. He allowed it to slide for a few months, but the next thing I knew, he was back at my hotel room, bothering me again, and again, and again." He said quietly, pausing for a moment. This was harder for him than he had expected it to be.

"I wish that I could take it back, Roman. All of it. You have no idea how much I regret turning on you and Dean. I miss you. Both of you. We guys were my best friends, my brothers. Even though you two probably no longer consider me either of those things...I still consider you two as my brothers. My best friends."

Roman's grey eyes met with Seth's big brown chocolate eyes, and when he looked into them, it was then he could see the pain. The pain, the regret, the confusion. The tears in the highflyers eyes were noticeable, and that's when Roman knew that his apology was truly sincere.

"In the back of my mind….I kept telling myself that this was the best…." Seth said after a few minutes of silence again. "I kept telling myself that it would help you, Dean, and myself…." he sighed softly. "I mean, if you think about it, it did help all of us. Next month you're going to be in the main event of WrestleMania, Roman. That's amazing, and I am proud of you. I am so proud of you."

The large Samoan couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Seth. I'm proud of you, too. You've been one badass heel these past few months. Even if you do run away from everything and everyone." He said, giving him a grin.

Chuckling lightly, Seth couldn't help but to smile back at the man sitting next to him. "I'm glad we had this talk, Roman. Thanks for giving me a second chance. It means more to me than you think. More than you'll ever know, probably."

Roman nodded his head as he placed his arms around Seth's shoulders. "Seth….you will always be my little brother, and my best friend." He said in a quiet tone as he placed a kiss on his forehead. "No matter what."

* * *

 **A/N: So….that brings my first ever Rolleigns oneshot to a close! It's just something I've had on my mind for months and have really wanted to write out. I know it was probably horrible and disappointing, lol, but I tried my best! Please take the time to review! Thank you! - Melly.**


End file.
